Amigos con derechos
by kaiumi
Summary: Sólo eran cinco pequeñas reglas que debían seguir si es que deseaban seguir siendo amigos con derechos. Sólo cinco pequeños mandamientos, que un día se convirtieron en un gran problema para ambos. /"— ¡Al demonio con los amigos con derechos! Yo... quiero ser más que eso."/ —One-shot de regalo para Kani14 :D—


**I**nazuma Eleven no me pertenece *cantando* es de Level-5~

¡Dedicado a Kani14! :D

* * *

**A**migos con derechos

* * *

**—**Toma— dijo entregándole una hoja de papel con algo escrito. Ella la tomó entre sus manos, se notaba en su gris mirar que estaba esperando a que él le diera aquello.

—Bien— respondió ella para comenzar a leer. Fudo se quedó enfrente, mirándola pacientemente leer el contenido de aquella hoja. Haruna acabó de leer para después mirarle y asentir ligeramente, después el de pelo castaño le besó, así, sin más, y sin decir nada al respecto.

El contenido de aquel papel era por así decirlo un permiso, uno que contenía ciertos puntos que ambos debían seguir, aunque todo aquello hubiese comenzado como un juego. Él le había propuesto ser "amigos con derechos" a la vista de que no podrían ser más por los celos de Kido, o quizá para jugar un poco, de cualquier forma, ellos tenían una serie de derechos respectivamente; derechos que Fudo había anotado previamente, los cuales, usarían esa y todas las veces que se les vinieran en gana mientras siguieran siendo amigos con derechos…

* * *

**_I: _**_Tengo derecho a besarte en cualquier momento._

Fudo se le acercó por la espalda mientras ella limpiaba unas cuantas cosas detrás de la bodega del equipo. Se le notaba ocupada, pero poco le importó al centro campista, pues cuando ya se dio cuenta, le encontró con las manos en su cintura, estrechándola contra sí, y con sus labios firmemente unidos a los de ella. Haruna se sonrojó, en parte por el acto y también por la sorpresa con la que la había tomado el que hiciera aquello. Sin embargo se dejó llevar, aceptando y devolviendo el contacto, colocando sus manos en el pecho de él, notando que en el momento en que sus labios se habían separado ligeramente para recuperar algo del aire perdido, él había sonreído con picardía ante su gesto.

Luego de aquel hecho clandestino, Fudo se fue sin más, volviendo con los demás para finalizar el entrenamiento. Definitivamente el tiempo de descanso era muy poco para el centro campista, y más con los propósitos que este tenía para usar dicho tiempo.

**_II: _**_Puedo abrazarte en frente de quien sea._

_—_Vale Fudo, pero cuidado que puede vernos mi hermano— le advirtió dejándose estrechar entre los brazos del moreno. Sonrió al sentir su calidez y después sentir su olor inundar sus sentidos. Se estremeció ante aquello; el olor tan propio de Akio Fudo le encantaba.

—Tranquila, debe estar entrenando— le susurró al oído. Ella a veces llegaba a sorprenderse de la astucia que tenía él para lograr escaparse de algún que otro entrenamiento con tal de hacer un tiempo para ella y sus "derechos". Después de todo, ese era casi el único momento en que podían verse a solas, puesto que el resto del tiempo ella estaba atendiendo al equipo y él estaba ocupado con los entrenamientos y prácticas del club.

Le estrechó aun más fuerte entre sus brazos, con ternura, pero no queriendo admitir algo más, algo evidente. Cada tanto se repetía "solo somos amigos con derechos" y que el sentir "amor" por ella, no era un derecho válido.

**_III: _**_No puedes ponerte celosa._

Fudo dejó deslizar su mirada por la figura de aquella chica algo mayor y más desarrollada que pasó por su lado. Sonrió con picardía mirándola desde atrás al ver como se alejaba. A su lado, Haruna le miraba enojada, de acuerdo, no podía ponerse celosa, pero quizá pudiese modificar esa regla un poco…

Dejó caer "accidentalmente" el vaso con soda que tenía entre sus manos sobre el regazo del castaño, llamando su atención. Él le miró con ojos entre cerrados, y una sonrisa de medio lado en el rostro; le había mojado solo un poco, lo había hecho con intención, pero también era su intención el solo mojarle un poco para llamar su atención.

Haruna miraba hacia otra parte, sintiendo alivio en su interior porque ahora la atención de él estuviera puesta en ella y no en alguna otra chica que pasara con aires provocadores por el parque donde ambos estaban sentados tomando algo. Una situación ocasional pero como siempre, uno de los puntos era que ella no pudiese ponerse celosa, aunque nadie mencionaba que intencionalmente ella llamara su atención. No necesariamente tenía porque estar celosa para hacer eso ¿no?

**_IV:_**_ Puedo salir con quien desee._

—Llegas tarde— dijo en voz baja ella para no molestar a los presentes, en plan enojado y entristecido. Él simplemente se acercó hasta situarse a su lado en la sala de cine, sonriendo, con algo de cinismo, para después hacer de cuenta que nada había pasado. Haruna sabía que Fudo había llegado tarde a aquel encuentro -no, no era una cita, porque simplemente no le calificaban así- por haber estado con alguna otra chica, pero ella no podría decir nada; ellos solo eran amigos con derechos. Nada más.

**_V:_**_ Nosotros SOLO somos amigos con derechos._

_—_Fudo me preguntaba...si nosotros...— ella había llevado mucho pensando aquello; a lo largo del trayecto que llevaban viéndose y con sus respectivos "derechos", algo había nacido en ella. Incluso llegó a cuestionarse si eso de los amigos con derechos solo había sido una excusa para poder estar con él sin salir lastimada, o siquiera él sentía algo por ella.

Porque ahora estaba segura de algo, y era que se había enamorado de Fudo, pero ¿él sentiría lo mismo?

—No lo digas— dijo seco. —Sabes que solo somos amigos con derechos— Haruna bajó la mirada; dándose cuenta de que posiblemente ese fuese el fin de todo aquel juego.

Dio media vuelta y se fue, sin mirar atrás, y sin esperar alguna reacción por parte de él. Solo había sido un juego, y así se quedaría, sin llegar a más; sin ser algo más.

* * *

No le vio por mucho tiempo después de eso; aunque a decir verdad, sí le veía. Le veía en entrenamientos, en prácticas, le veía en todas partes, otra cosa era que le ignorara. No le hablara y ni se molestara en notar su estadía. Lo suyo había terminado, es decir, si alguna vez había habido algo.

A veces, al verlos, la mayoría de los miembros del equipo se preguntaban qué había pasado para que la distancia entre la manager y el centro campista se hubiera vuelto literalmente de kilómetros; ellos no decían nada, pero lo pensaban, en especial al ver lo cortante que se habían vuelto los dos en caso de tener que tratar obligatoriamente con el otro.

Por su parte, Haruna trató de olvidarse de él; trató por todos los medios de encontrar a alguien más, o de siquiera dejar de pensar en aquel que le había facilitado y dificultado la vida al mismo tiempo.

Muchas veces estuvo cerca, muy cerca de algo "serio" con algún muchacho, pero todo se iba al caño cuando le recordaba, a él y a su rostro, a su sonrisa, y a todo por lo que había pasado con ese que tanto daño le había terminado por causar.

Al final, acababa por romper con aquello que apenas estaba comenzando con alguien más, con la vaga esperanza y el pensamiento de que algún día Fudo se dignara a hablar con ella de nuevo. Pero que tonta e indecisa era, primero le ignoraba, y luego esperaba a que él le hablara, si que le había vuelto loca el estar cerca de él por tanto tiempo, pero esa era una de las razones por las que se había _enamorado _de él.

Con el tiempo se fue convenciendo, cada vez más y más, de que ya no había posibilidad de que algo, incluso un milagro, pudiese ayudarle en ese momento. De que él apareciera y le abrazara, o siquiera pudiese volver a hablarle como antes, no con piropos o cosas cursis, puesto que dentro de sus reglas, eso estaba prohibido, pero si a decirle algo, a estar con ella o a que pudiera sentir su aroma. Ese adictivo olor que le atraía tanto.

Entonces, cuando creía todo perdido, fue que ocurrió.

Una tarde -lo recordaba bien- en que estaba sola en la bodega, casi a oscuras, limpiando unos cuantos balones, sintió aquel aroma tan familiar inundar sus sentidos de nuevo. Lo sintió a la perfección debido a la rotunda cercanía de él en solo unos instantes.

Al principio no le creyó a su propio subconsciente; pensó que su mente y sus recuerdos solo le estaban jugando una mala pasada, pero acabó por creer en su presencia cuando sintió como sus brazos le envolvían.

Se dejó estrechar por él, como tantas otras veces, preguntándose mentalmente porqué Fudo estaba ahí y en esa situación con ella.

— ¿Por qué...?-

—Te quiero— dijo escondiendo el rostro en el hueco de su cuello, aspirando su aroma femenino.

Él también había pensado en todo el tiempo que llevaban sin verse; algo le hacía falta, y aunque lo negara, ese algo era ella, su risa, sus besos, todo ella le hacía falta.

Ella no dijo nada, solo sonrió dándose la vuelta para encararlo, puesto que hasta ese momento, Fudo la había tenido abrazada a él por la espalda.

—Pero no puedes...- la de pelo azul intentó recordar las reglas de su juego, pero él le cortó las palabras.

— ¡Al demonio con los amigos con derechos! Yo quiero ser más que eso...— finalizó para después besarle con fiereza los labios. Ella sonrió, como pudo, correspondiendo el gesto. Notó de inmediato, que ese beso no era como esos que se permitían antes, no, ese era un beso con algo que ahora se transmitían libremente; ese algo era amor, uno que se habían negado tanto tiempo, y que ahora podían disfrutar sin remordimientos.

Haruna le abrazó por el cuello, envolviendo este para acercarlo lo más que se pudiese a ella, él simplemente la abrazaba por la cintura, acercándola también hasta él, uniéndolos lo mas físicamente posible.

Se separaron a penas para coger un poco de aire y volver a llenar sus pulmones, se miraron y sonrieron, agitados, para después volverse a besar, tan o más intensamente que antes...

Poco después, las cosas retomaron su curso; otro cambio radical para el equipo que de un día en el que los dos se odiaban a muerte, pasaran a otro en el que se enteraran de que ambos estaban saliendo; cabe destacar que a Kido casi le dio un infarto al enterarse, pero que poco después entendió la situación al ver lo feliz que le hacía estar con Fudo a su hermana. Al final, acabó por aceptar su relación y los dos pudieron estar juntos con absoluta libertad.

Desde entonces, ambos caminan tomados de la mano, diciéndose cursilerías al oído, y esas cosas, cosas típicas de los _novios, _prohibidas para los _amigos con derechos. _Pero ¿quién necesita un amigo con derechos si a quien amas te corresponde libremente?

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: (amo decir eso** **xD):** Corto y con final precipitado; ah~ tan típico de mí (?).

Hey ¿os ha gustado? ojalá que si, ahhh y Kani-chan ¡Os hago responsable de que ahora esta pareja me encante! xD ya, pero de verdad disfruté escribiendo el One-Shot, y ya, espero que lo hayas disfrutado así como yo disfrute escribirlo e imaginármelo (ahhh *suspiro*(?)) Y bien, yo me despido, que tengo sueño y no puedo vivir de solo Coca-Cola. ¡Hasta la próxima! :D

PD: Sé que tal vez lo escrito no encaje mucho con las reglas de los "amigos con derechos" pero la verdad es que quería adaptarlo un poco para que quedara acorde a las personalidades (igual, me quedó ooc xD)

_¿Review? :3_


End file.
